Lily and James, Years to Remember
by funky-monkies
Summary: Yes, i know, the title sux, n e wayz...this story is about Lily and James' life starting in their fifth year with the marauders. **REVIEW!**


I own none of the characters you recognize... I only own the plot and some of the characters... read and enjoy!  
"Mum!" An 11 year old Lily yelled down the hall, "MUM! Come here! QUICK! Lily's mum came running down the hall, her hands still wet from washing the dishes. "What is it princess" she asked with curiosity. "I'M A WITCH!" She screamed, and then, she fainted.  
  
Four years later.  
  
Lily: Mum! Where's my transfiguration homework? I can't find it anywhere! If Petunia gave it to the cat again...  
  
Lily's mum: It's on the kitchen table sweetheart. Don't worry! If you don't put your trunk in the car then you'll b late!  
  
Lily: Your not one to talk! You're still looking for your keys!  
  
Lily's mom: FOUND THEM! Is your trunk in the car?  
  
Lily: Yes! Now come on or we'll be late! The train doesn't wait you know!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 20 minutes later in a compartment with her 5 best friends, Jenny, Mich, Mer, Kay, Bianca  
  
Jenny (In her usual loud voice): It's about time you got here! We were debating whether or not you'd make the train, remember last year?  
  
Lily: I know, I know, I got busted by Professor Spinet and was lucky that Headmaster Dumbledore was there to save me from a month of detention. You tell me all the time.  
  
Mich: What took you so long?  
  
Lily: Mom lost her keys... again!  
  
Bianca: Pay up Mich! I bet you that Mrs. Evans would lose her keys again. remember?  
  
Mich: Ya ya ya. I remember.  
  
Bianca: So, what does everyone wanna talk about?  
  
Mer (Finally putting her book away): Well duh. How our summer was of course! I did the impossible! Bianca: If it's about chess...  
  
Their conversation continued on until the food trolley arrived  
  
Jenny: Finally! I can't wait to sink my teeth into a cauldron cake!  
  
Mer: Is food all you ever think about?  
  
Jenny: Is chess all you ever think about?  
  
Mer: Well, yes but so is reading  
  
Jenny: It was a rhetorical question Mer. You weren't supposed to answer!  
  
Mer with a mouthful of food: Oh  
  
Lily: Don't you think we should get changed before we eat?  
  
Mich: Um. ya. 2 mins later  
  
Jenny: Where's Bianca?  
  
Lily: you should know. she's still putting her make-up!  
  
Jenny: Bianca! Come out come out wherever you are!  
  
Bianca: Wait! I'm almost finished!  
  
10 mins later  
  
Bianca: I'm almost done, really!  
  
Jenny: That's what you said 10 minutes ago!  
  
Bianca: Well I have to look beautiful for Mark!  
  
Jenny: Fine, why don't I just tell him? Oh Mark...  
  
Bianca while walking out of the bathroom: JENNY! YOU CAN BE SUCH A BITCH!  
  
Sirius while walking in: Why is my Jenny a bitch Binkaya? (A/N Binkaya is Bianca's nickname that she despises)  
  
Bianca: She is one, because she almost yelled out for the whole train to hear that I'm in love with.  
  
Bianca stopped abruptly noticing that Mark was in the room  
  
James: For what Bianca?  
  
Bianca: Oh act your age James, not your shoe size!  
  
James: Hey! Just because I have small feet does not give you the right to make fun of me!  
  
Lily: You have small feet? I never noticed!  
  
The whole compartment bursts out laughing  
  
Lily: I'll be right back, I'm going to see haw longer the train ride is.  
  
Sirius: But you're only allowed up front if you're a Prefect! They'll never let you up there!  
  
Lily: Well. all the better then! If you haven't noticed, I am a Prefect!  
  
Lily indicated to the silver badge attached to her robes and left.  
  
James: whistles lowly Lily's a Prefect? Oh my GOD! Lily and I are going to be Prefects together!  
  
Lily walked back into the room: We'll be there in 30 minutes.  
  
Mer while looked at Remus, her boyfriend: We need to talk to Lily  
  
Remus: And we need to talk to James  
  
Once the boys found an empty compartment, they all turned to face James  
  
Peter: You're in love with Lily? Why didn't you tell us?  
  
James: W-what w-would make you th-think that?  
  
Remus: Hm, let's think, only the fact that you fell out of your seat with excitement when  
  
Lily said she was a Prefect!  
  
James: Is it really that obvious?  
  
Peter: How long have you liked her for?  
  
James: Ever since I lost that bet against Sirius and had to kiss her on the lips. But is it really that obvious?  
  
Peter: Only as obvious as the sky is blue...  
  
~ ~Back in the Girls compartment~ ~  
  
Kay: Lily, we have something to tell you...  
  
Lily: Yes.  
  
Kay: well, James likes you.  
  
Lily: Oh my GOD! You're kidding!  
  
Mich: How long have you liked him for any ways? You only told us last year you know!  
  
Lily: Well, I've liked him ever since, well, when he lost a bet and had to kiss me on the lips... But are you sure? I mean, you guys are known for your obsession of pulling jokes on me.  
  
Mer: Nope. This is real... And it must be if I'm telling you! You know that when I was born, I was placed with a truth spell!  
  
~ ~Back to the Guys Compartment~ ~  
  
Mark: So, are you gonna ask her out?  
  
James: Are you crazy? You know how shy I am!  
  
Sirius: Point being...?  
  
James: Kay is right about you, you know...  
  
Sirius: What are you talking about?  
  
James: Never mind. you're just slow.  
  
Remus: Let's get back to what we were talking about. It's important you know!  
  
Sirius: Ok, I'll stop being a Jackass...  
  
James: Fine. I will when I pluck up the courage and I promise that it will be this year!  
  
Sirius while opening the girl's door: Are you finished?  
  
Jenny: Um. Ya. We're done and Sirius?  
  
Sirius: Ya?  
  
Jenny: I'm not your Jenny.  
  
Sirius while blushing: Ya. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
(A/N: I like putting dots so if it annoys you, just tell me and I'll stop)  
  
Jenny: Good.  
  
Lily and James sat in silence while the others made small talk. Now that they had the conversations, they environment was a lot more tense. There was a long, awkward silence when.  
  
Bianca: OH MY GOD! I BROKE A NAIL!  
  
Everyone burst out laughing except Jenny, who was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that Bianca went over and started hitting her and kicking her, not that it did much because she was too girly about it and was afraid to mess up had lip gloss again. It was Sirius that had to go over and pull Bianca off of her.  
  
Mer: She broke you guitar strings.  
  
Jenny: Well, repair them for me, will you?  
  
Mer: Guitiarus Repairo.  
  
Jenny: Thanks.  
  
Mer: No problem (continues reading.)  
  
In no time at all, everyone was standing in the Great Hall. Then, without relizing that they were saying it at the same time.  
  
Lily/James: It's good to be home!  
It isn't that bad... is it? I dunno... plez tell me if I should keep writing or not. And if there's n e thing u think I should know... just tell me!  
s ~Mel and Jenny~ 


End file.
